


A Lost Lead-Pencil Case

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [37]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: You know, this just might explain Watson's fascination with fairies later in life.





	A Lost Lead-Pencil Case

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #12, **For the Want of a Brolly.** Specifically, _a lost umbrella._

Her name was Mary and she worked as a governess. She had come looking for help in finding her lost treasure.

The consulting detective was skeptical that his abilities were needed for her particular search, but at a little cajoling from his friend – an Army doctor who was clearly enthralled with the story she told – he did wind up taking her case.

When the doctor mentioned that her plight resembled one of his friend’s unpublished cases, she wondered if this could be the key to the whole thing. He searched his papers and notes for it, and triumphantly produced a notebook that described a man who walked into his house and was never seen again.

She knew who’d stolen her treasure.

They travelled to the neighbourhood and the strangely-deserted house. She felt the call – like child to mother – and barely refrained from running upstairs like a girl. In a corner of the attic, looking very like an ordinary umbrella save for the parrot-headed handle, was her treasure. She felt the power surge through her again once more as she grasped her wand.

The doctor had been so enchanted that he’d proposed to her. Declining him with a kind-but-firm “Practically perfect people never get married, Dr. Watson,” Mary opened the umbrella and flew off to her new employers, a family named Banks.


End file.
